1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning tool comprising a rotatably driven working tool, in particular, for a vacuum cleaning device such as a vacuum cleaner or the like. The cleaning tool comprises a housing having a bottom plate with a working slot provided on one side of the bottom plate. The working tool rotatably supported within the housing passes through the working slot and acts on the surface to be worked. The cleaning tool also comprises a drive motor arranged in the housing which drives the working tool by means of a gear system. The gear system comprises a driving wheel as well as a driven wheel connected to the working tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning tools with a rotatably driven brush roller that are configured as a vacuum cleaning tool are known as attachments for vacuum cleaners. The vacuum cleaning tool is comprised of a housing having a bottom plate in which a working slot extending transversely to the working direction is provided. The brush roller that is rotatably supported within the housing acts through the working slot onto the surface to the worked, for example, a floor surface, an upholstery surface, a carpet or the like. The drive motor for the brush roller is an electric motor, a vacuum air turbine or a similar motor.
In order to achieve excellent cleaning results, the vacuum cleaning tool must be matched to the surface to be cleaned. Smooth floors require a different treatment than carpet, upholstery surfaces or the like. The accessory market therefore offers various vacuum nozzle attachments for particular applications.